Wedding Dress
by AZNKIM
Summary: Draco attends a very important wedding with the love of his life, Hermione. Only he isn't the one getting married; can he changed that or will he sit by and let Hermione go? Song-Fic.


**Wedding Dress; DHR**

I walked into the church filled with white roses and wedding decorations. Never in my life have I hated myself more than right now. Today a piece of me was going to die, and it was going to hurt like hell. I walk down the aisle and take a seat right in the back row on the left; the furthest from the death of me but still on her side of the church. I look around at everyone waiting, fiddling in their seats; they can't wait for the ceremony to start, but I can.

I bend my head down to the carpet ground, looking at my hands; fingers held together. I was going to pick myself up and be happy today. This was her day and no matter how much it killed me to be here, I would be here just for her, to make her happy at least one last time. I dressed accordingly, my best black dress robes with a dark green tie with silver stripes; her favourite. Although, sometimes you just can't help being a Slytherin.

I see him walk down the aisle of the church, smiling. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smile right off his face, he disgusts me. Harry stands beside him at his best man, what a surprise there...

I look to my right and Ginny walks down the aisle, her red curls framing her ivory face, the gold maid of honour dress hugging her every curve all the way to the ground; I'll admit she didn't look like the same Weasley girl that went to Hogwarts that short time ago. But Ginny Weasley would never be as beautiful as her, the bride, Hermione Granger; at least that's would have been her name until today...

_Some say it's not over, 'till it's over,_

_But I guess this is really over now._

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen..._

I was fighting with myself; having an internal tug of war within my mind. Should I stay here and watch my heart be ripped from my chest and die bleeding on the floor or should I say something and tell her how I truly feel and hope that she would return to me with the same feelings; saying that this whole day was a mistake unless it was with me.

We use to be so close... No one knew who I truly was for the longest time, but she knew. She knew every part of me and in return I knew every part of her. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if she hadn't been Head Girl in our seventh year and saved me; dragged me from the darkness that consumed me. I wouldn't have been the boy, now a man that she grew to love.

_Baby..._

_Please, don' take his hand..._

_Cause you should be my lady..._

_I've been waiting for you for so long._

The music begins to play; the brides song. I slowly begin to feel my entire body tense up. I was losing the best part of me today, and it's nobody's fault but my own. I let her walk out, I let her leave my life willingly; I put her straight into Weasley's arms. I want to say something; I should say something but what if she's truly happy now and ends up hating me for ruining her day. I know one of us is going to get hurt today and I can't hurt her anymore, I'm going to let her go; even if it kills me. I'd do anything for her.

_When the music starts,_

_You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night,_

_This day would never come._

The door behind us opens, and everyone stands for her. I stand up, hands still locked together, out of fear that I might do something stupid. I turn my head and see the most beautiful woman I've ever known; Hermione. Her dad stands at her side, trying to keep from crying. They walk in unison down the aisle, you can see the bright smile behind her vale, the smile I see haunting my dreams. They reach my row and I sit alone, no one beside me.

Her dad turns his head to me and gives me a sad look in his eyes. I know he's disappointed at me for letting his daughter go, putting her through pain but I know he feels bad for me, knowing how hard it must be for me to sit here and watch this happen; knowing I still love his daughter.

Then my heart skips a beat and I stop breathing. Hermione catches my eye with hers and I become entranced. She gives me a small but sad smile, and I begin to wonder if it means something more. Is she giving me a chance to stop all of this, does she want me to? My mind begins to race, questioning myself.

She reaches her spot beside him, and he shakes hands with her father then takes hers and turns to the minister. Everybody sits down and listens to the ceremony.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_The wedding dress you're wearing..._

_It's not me (next to you)._

Hermione picked the perfect dress. The white dressed hugged the best part of her body, the jewels were perfectly place along the hem of her dress; simple but elegant. The train long but easy to walk with, overall perfect bride. Oh how I wish she was my bride.

_When I'm by myself,_

_I talk to you like you're here._

_I've felt so restless every night,_

_Maybe I've known all along that this would happen._

Weasley begins to say his vows, he stutters and people begin to laugh to comfort him. Hermione just looks at him intently, but there is something missing... She doesn't have that sparkle in her eyes that she had when she looked at me, is she just settling for him?

Just then, I see a tear rolls down her flawless skin and onto her rosy cheeks...

_For such a long time,_

_I lived in an illusion like a fool._

_She is still smiling at me,_

_So brightly at me._

Ron finishes his vows and sees the tears in her eyes; he mistakes them for happiness but I know better. The minister turns to her and asks her for her vows and she takes a quick glance at me and my eyes connect with hers.

_Please be happy with him,_

_So that I can forget you._

_Please forget how miserable I looked,_

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me,_

_For a long while to come._

She can see the unhappiness written all over my face and I feel guilty for letting her see me this way on her special day. All I want is for her to be happy and joyful and I realize I should have never come at all if I wanted that.

I see in her eyes she's looking for approval from me, a signal that it's okay that she does this; makes a vow to forever love the man beside her.

This is my chance, my last chance to take her as my own or let Weasley have her.... I give her a slight nod and she turns back her head and starts reading her vows to him. It's over, she is no longer mine. I knew that he could overall make her happier and she deserved that. She deserved someone who could make her life better and I couldn't be that someone.

We would love each other, I would love her all my life but I'm not always a perfect person and I would tear her heart apart from time to time and I couldn't bear her living like that. So, I gave her up. I broke my heart into a million pieces for her happiness and that's how it would always be; for her.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_The wedding dress you're wearing..._

_It's not me (next to you)._


End file.
